


Chaste

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Year Anniversary Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Tonight was the night for Joonmyun. He was nervous. Scared even. Tonight he was giving his virginity to his boyfriend. It was there first year anniversary. He knew that he didn't have to because his boyfriend said that he would wait for him when he was ready.And he was ready tonight...





	Chaste

Tonight was the night for Joonmyun. He was nervous. Scared even. Tonight he was giving his virginity to his boyfriend. It was there first year anniversary. He knew that he didn't have to because his boyfriend said that he would wait for him when he was ready. And he was ready tonight.

He stood in front of full-length mirror gazing at his reflection. He didn't think he was pretty enough even be next to his gorgeous boyfriend. He hated that his skin was too pale for his liking and that was just one of the many things that he disliked about himself.

He sighed glancing back at the bed behind him. Laid out across his bed was the attire that he was going to use to seduce his boyfriend with. It was a cute little sheer cerulean-blue faerie costume that stopped just right under his ass with gossamer wings and a sexy pair of silk white panties to match.

He had chosen the costume for the purpose that his boyfriend always calls him his sexy little faerie. Even though he couldn't see that sexiness in him that his boyfriend claimed he had. He laughed at the thought of being called sexy all the time. Thinking on it now, it was pretty annoying to hear but it his boyfriend calling him that so didn't really mind it anymore.

He walked over to the bed picking up the outfit heading in to the bathroom to change. Once inside the bathroom he took a shower to help him settle his nerves before he got himself ready for the night. When his shower was done he dried off dressing in the faerie attire fixing up his face with a little bit of makeup.

Just a touch of blush to his pale cheeks, some eyeshadow and eyeliner on and around his eyes, and some petal-pink lipstick glided upon his thin pink lips. He curled his straight black locks letting it fall upon his shoulders and back. After he was finished with preparing himself for the long sensuous night ahead.

Peering at himself in the bathroom mirror's reflection, he thought he had the perfect appearance of a young girl. It brought a slight smile to his lips. Tonight with the way he looked he knew that he'd have his boyfriend totally confused. he probably think he was some kind of crazy chick trying to sleep with him. That revelation bought out a curt laugh from his throat.

He left the bathroom walking back in to the bedroom. He picked up his phone sliding his finger across the screen to unlock glancing at the time. He didn't have much time before his boyfriend would walked through the front door.

Tossing the phone on to the nightstand next to the bed, he got the room ready for their romantic night together. Hearing the front door opening from the bedroom, Joonmyun climbed upon the bed gracing his body on the middle of it in a romantically sexy gesture.

After a tiresome day at work, Yixing walked in to his shared bedroom with his beauty of a boyfriend. His head to the floor with his shoulders hunched over from pure exhaustion. He slightly jumped getting startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up from the floor glancing in the direction of the bed they shared getting the shock of his life.

No words could be said for what his eyes were gazing upon right then. Someone was on their bed dressed in a cute cerulean-blue faerie costume looking like a professional cosplayer for a famous gamer or anime magazine. Sure, he knew who it was. He was no fool. He'd recognize those pretty dark eyes, soft pink lips, and slender body of a young goddess anywhere. He'd wanted- no craved to touch every inch of it with the palms of his hands.

"Shit!" He cursed beneath his breath. He just had to wear that damn faerie dress. He was fucking hard already just by looking at his enticing virgin of a boyfriend. Damn. The word the virgin was just making things even worse for his raging hormones.

Black eyelashes flattered against porcelain skin when he gazed up at the shocked facial expression of his boyfriend. Joonmyun beckoned him with a smile and the slow flick of his index finger. He gave off a sweet laugh at the confusion written across his boyfriend's face.

Almost as if he were in a trance, Yixing hurriedly ran over to the bed like an impatient little boy getting to open his brand new toy. Joonmyun giggled at the feeling of being wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms. With arms around his neck, he drew him closer to his faerie dress clad body smashing his lips to his in a somewhat breathless kiss.

Yixing growled at the touch of his boyfriend's lips against his own. Joonmyun was sitting in between his thighs on his knees. If he moved his body even just a little he could straddle him but he chose not to do it.

"J-joonmyun-n~ I want you so bad. Right now." Yixing stammered against his boyfriend's lips in between the many kisses they were sharing.

"Aah~ Y-yixing-g~" Joonmyun moaned out his boyfriend's name at the feeling of him licking the side of his bared neck. Whimpering when he bit the place he'd licked him. He felt as if he would fall if he wasn't being held by his boyfriend's strong embrace.

"I just want to know one thing- are you sure you're ready for sex, because once I get a taste of you, I won't stop eating you up until I've devoured you entirely?" Yixing asked promising tear him completely apart.

"Would I get dressed up like this for nothing Oppa?" Joonmyun pouted cutely in a sexy way pretending to be slightly offended by his boyfriend's choice of words. He threw in the Oppa just for kicks.

Ah, fuck! Oppa kink. What the hell was he going to do with hearing words like coming from his innocent boyfriend's lips? First he brings out cross-dressing kink and now this. He didn't understand what was going on lately with his boyfriend and didn't care, he just wanted to make him feel better than good.

Joonmyun smirked loving the change to change of expressions upon his boyfriend's handsome features. He was having so much fun with this he'd forgotten his nervousness and fears about the whole ordeal. He mewled at the sensation of Yixing's tongue licking behind his left ear whilst he slid his hands under the hem of the faerie dress to cup his ass in his hands forcing him to straddle him feeling the silk panties beneath. He groaned, his boyfriend had gone all out for their special day and he was going to repay the favor.

Joonmyun pressed his slender body closer to the other man's build seeking any kind of friction he could give to him. He ground his hips against his lover's moaning at the feeling before lips were planted on his in heat searing kiss. Breaking the kiss, he pushed his boyfriend on his back crawling down in between his legs to get at his pants. He started to unbuckle his belt unbuttoning his pants, zipping down his fly to seek what was hidden inside. Realizing what his inexperienced boyfriend was trying to do, Yixing grabbed him by his wrists.

"No. You don't have to do that." Yixing said worriedly. He didn't want his boyfriend to think he owed him anything of the sort so fellatio was totally out of the question.

"But I want to please you Oppa. Can I please you Oppa?" Joonmyun said pleadingly. He stared in wonder. His boyfriend's pulsating dick was long, thick, and erect when he pulled it out. It was marvelous. The head was leaking translucent precum when he shoved the organ deep in to his awaiting mouth with a moan. He slightly choked on the grand erection flooding his mouth. He could taste the salty sweetness of his lover's precum on the buds of his tongue.

"J-joonmyun-n~ Haahh~" Yixing groan at the feeling of his boyfriend's petite mouth wrapped around his suffering cock. He laced his fingers into his long black locks gripping his head. He thrusts his hips forward hard drowning in pleasure from the heat surrounding his appendage driving right down his throat, deep-throating him. He bucked his hips faster forcing Joonmyun to hold on to his thighs for support.

Joonmyun glanced up with hooded eyes at his lover flourishing in the feel of his dick surging back and forth inside his mouth and throat. He slid it out of his mouth dragging his tongue up and down the veiny underside of his shaft leaving tiny kisses on the head and slit before sucking it back in to his mouth rapidly stroking it with his tongue. He wanted to please his boyfriend for all of the wonderful things he'd done for him ever since they first met.

Yixing jerked foreword immersing his hand in to his lover's hair at the sweet sensation peering down at his once seemingly so innocent boyfriend. He was shocked that he was so good at this. Too good at it. He could feel himself about to burst just by that fierce look in his eyes. So he panicked not wanting his boyfriend to be shocked by cum exploding inside his unprepared mouth. He tried to pull away from him, take his dick out of his mouth but Joonmyun held on fast gripping him by his hips to keep in him in place when came.

Yixing took it for as long as he could muster himself to cumming in huge bursts emptying his waste inside his lover's mouth, his body quivering abusively with his orgasm. Coming down from his high he pulled out his pulsating cock grabbing Joonmyun under the arms jolting him to his feet. He kissed him intemperately. Tasting his own cum on his lips slipping his hands down his body to grope his ass again. Joonmyun moaned in to his mouth allowing the other to attack him with feverous kisses.

Suddenly Yixing pulled him off the bed leading him to stand at the end of the bed as he dropped down to his knees in front of Joonmyun, in between his legs turning him away from him shocking him with his fast movements. He slid his hands up the dress he wore gripping the panties he was wearing with his fingers slipping them down past his lover's perfect hips. He mused at how thoroughly wet his lover was, virgin heat clenching, pink and puffy with need. Pulling his ass to him Yixing stuck out his tongue licking the rim before plunging inside.

"Hhaaah~" Joonmyun moaned holding in the protest bubbling up inside his rawly used throat. Yixing continued to lap within, stroking the hot insides with his tongue, scooping out the juices following within on the tip of his tongue gulping it down smoothly. Joonmyun's legs trembled uncontrollably under him, his body aflame with every lick of his tongue. He had to hold on to his shoulders to steady himself or he would have tumbled over weak with pleasure.

Yixing tongue fucked him repeatedly, moving his head back and forth, burying his tongue inside squirming it around reaching deeper. Joonmyun was now bent over overcome with raw pleasure, seeing the stars as they come to him. He'd never felt anything like this before in his life.

Yixing pulled away not giving Joonmyun the chance to cum without him. Although he knew that he was perfectly ready to detonate any second now. He stood aligning his saliva slickened dick with Joonmyun's gaping heat spearing in to it at the hilt locking their bodies together without warning or any preparation.

"Damn! So wet!" Yixing growled in to the side of his neck groaning at the tight hold his lover's heat had on his dick whilst Joonmyun whined at the pain of it all. He knew that it would hurt, so it didn't bother him much. Not even the blood dripping down his thighs from his ripped flesh diminished his determination to please his boyfriend.

"M-move-e~" Joonmyun panted holding on to him as they stood. Yixing gripped him by his chin kissing him as he began to ruthlessly thrust in to his heat pounding deep in to his core. Joonmyun leaned against the foot of the bed fingers gripping the broad there, whimpering and whining at the feeling of being so full. His stomach tightened and he felt precum leak from his cock and on to the floor beneath their feet.

Yixing was bent over him, his chest brushing on his lover's soft-skinned back with his hands wrapped around his waist driving his hips in to Joonmyun as fast and hard as he could without mercy. He was pulling out slowly leaving the tip of his dick inside before slamming back hard in to the tight heat. The only thing that could be heard inside the bedroom was their hungry moans and the wet slapping sounds of skin against skin.

Joonmyun's orgasm was building with every slam of his boyfriend's hips against his own boosting him farther to euphoria. Putting in a few more herculean thrusts Yixing plastered his sperm deep with the twitching core sucking him in tighter with every spurt.

Finally allowed to cum, he came coating his own stomach white with his release collapsing in his boyfriend's strong arms, sobbing with every shudder of his body. Yixing kept his arms tight around his lover's waist as he went limp against him panting against his neck overworked from their sexual congress.

"H-happy anniversary~ I-I love you-u~ O-oppa-a" Joonmyun moaned out feeling Yixing's cock slipping out of him to rest against his thoroughly used ass.

Yixing smiled against the crook of his neck heart elating with beating love before whispering, "I love you too, Jagiya..."


End file.
